


I want your midnights

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, btw the makeout scene here is pretty spicy and i like it, jaemin is still charming and beautiful in this one, jaemin’s back injury is in some part here, jeno wears his eyeglasses a lot here, pessimistic jen and optimistic nana, we love clingy and possessive nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin celebrate New Year's Eve through the years, until their coming of age.





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> hello happy new year!!! so out of my love for nomin and crying over their tarot card reading appointment pics that are a huge glow up from their 2015 prenup photoshoot, this happened. and yes, i wanted an excuse to write nomin making out because wHY NOT
> 
> anyways, disclaimer: the makeout scene in this fic is pretty descriptive so if it’s not your cup of tea, feel free to skip!
> 
> enjoy reading! <3

Jeno flinches at the sound of fireworks, despite how far they are from where he is. His entire body jolts, and his eyeglasses slips past his nose bridge, until he no longer feels the weight of it on his skin. In the midst of the shock, he panics real bad and tries his best to make his reflexes work.

 

He tries moving his hand and fails. He braces himself for the worst thing to happen; he will definitely get a scolding from his mom. Jeno shuts his eyes tight.

 

The cold winter breeze passes him by, and he feels hands grazing his reddening ears. He expects to see a blurry world, but he opens his eyes and he sees his surroundings in high definition. Jeno sees a very familiar face, the person accompanying him tonight, his blinding smile warming his heart.

 

“You’re making it hard for me to leave you alone,” Jaemin tells him, in a tone that is both showing concern and sounding like he’s going to nag at him. Nonetheless, Jeno’s red cheeks get a shade darker.

 

“Then don’t.” Jeno replies, his voice firm as he walks past him, grabbing Jaemin’s hand in the process. He hears the latter laugh and another cheeky response, but he pays no mind to it.

 

It’s finally New Year’s Eve. Well, Lunar New Year is a whole other occasion, but there’s something special about the 31st of December. Aside from it being celebrated worldwide despite the different time zones, the upcoming year is always looked forward to. New beginnings, redemption arcs, new chapters—they mostly start here.

 

For Jeno and Jaemin’s case, it’s another year of being glued to each other. There are new memories to make, new arguments to solve, new struggles to go through, and none of them really know if they’ll still be attached by the end of the year.

 

It’s more on Jeno, though. Despite his cheerful smile and bright personality, he is a pessimist. He always tends to look at things in a negative perspective, always has doubts and low expectations, just so he won’t get himself hurt. He does not have some dark past in related to that, it’s just him.

 

Jaemin is the opposite. He looks cold and reserved at first glance, but the smile he wears is just as pretty as his view on life. He always radiates positivity, wears his heart on his sleeve, even if life puts him down sometimes. It doesn’t stop him from being the personification of love.

 

And it’s because of Jaemin that they are still here, anticipating their coming of age in a crowded area somewhere in the city. They have heard that where they are currently standing is where the fireworks will be seen best.

 

Jeno still holds onto Jaemin’s hand, not having plans of letting go. “Midnight is near,” He mutters to himself, and the latter hears it well, what with him being so close.

 

“Are you excited, Jeno?” Jaemin asks him with full of excitement, even wiggling his entire body to show it, making him snort.

 

He shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know what to expect,” Jeno confesses and squeezes Jaemin’s hand.

 

Honestly, Jeno isn’t even expecting anything. He just wants things to stay the same. He most especially wants the person with him to stay by his side, but he does not say that out loud. He rarely does, he mostly keeps it to himself.

 

“You can expect that I’ll stay with you and make your life even more exciting!” His best friend exclaims, leaning in to the side of Jeno’s face, leaving a kiss on his cheeks. “Now that we’re legal, we will have _a lot_ of firsts.”

 

“And?” Jeno chuckles.

 

Jaemin beams at him, and those lights that are making the night brighter pass through his pretty face. Jeno feels his heart ache in a good way. “I’ll make sure for all of those to be with you.”

 

“Okay then.” Jeno hopes, and deep inside _knows_ , that Jaemin is going to stick to his words.

*

“I want to grow up like them, Jen.” Jaemin points over to the group of adults across the street that are hanging out at the cargo area of what seems to be their pickup truck, drinking alcohol and laughing heartily over something.

 

Jeno looks at him incredulously, shaking his head. “Are you telling me you wanna be an alcoholic?” After that question, he gets hit at the back of the head, and the pitch of his voice gets shrill as he yells from the pain. He sometimes forgets that Jaemin is pretty strong too.

 

“That’s not what I meant, goof! I wanna live my life to the fullest, just like them.” Jaemin grins, staring at the adults dreamily.

 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Jaem, we’re _fourteen_. We still have a long way to go.” He then rests the side of his head on his best friend’s shoulder, casually sipping on his almost empty cup of orange juice.

 

He feels Jaemin relax, purposely widening his shoulders just so Jeno will be comfortable. The latter appreciates that a lot, as always. They continue to sit on the front yard of the former’s house just like that, observing the adults and witnessing their laughter being the only noise in their neighbourhood. It’s nearing twelve midnight, and the new year is yet to be celebrated. Only the teens and young adults are wide awake, since the middle-aged people and elders are too exhausted to stay up.

 

And in that moment, Jeno ponders on what kind of adult he wants to be. Even if he is an honor student and drowns in school activities like he’s going to die young, he does not have an exact dream job or a list of goals at all. The future for him is just a blank canvas, and he is fine with that.

 

Well, not exactly blank. Jeno thinks more. Okay, his future does have something— _someone_ in it. He sees Jaemin, with his sweet words and gestures, with his bright smile and cheerfulness that can lighten the darkest of days. He sees his best friend being with him, dragging him into trouble and all that.

 

He smiles to himself. No one really knows what will happen in the future, but he knows that he wants Jaemin in it, and that’s enough to make him happy.

 

Someone’s phone rings. Jeno raises his head from his shoulder, and he sees Jaemin holding his phone. “You really set an alarm for New Year?”

 

“There are no fireworks here, so I have to.” Jaemin turns the alarm off with a swipe of his thumb on the screen, puts his phone back in his pocket, and places all of his attention on Jeno again. “Happy New Year, _ugly kid_!”

 

And all of a sudden, Jeno is tackled to the ground, his face dangerously close to Jaemin’s. It isn’t that much of a big deal for him since the latter is full of love and therefore, naturally clingy. So he tries to match up to his best friend, immediately hugging him by the waist.

 

Jaemin nuzzles his nose against his. Jeno giggles and his most sincere smile shows just like that, his eyes turning into crescents. “Happy New Year, pretty Na Jaemin.”

 

“To another year with _my_ big baby,” Jaemin shouts, still clinging onto Jeno.

 

“ _Your_ big baby,” Jeno confirms, nodding his head while looking right into Jaemin’s eyes. “I like the sound of that.”

 

Jaemin finally gets off of him, much to his dismay. Even if he is quite heavy for his still weak muscles, he wanted him to just stay like that with him. He wouldn’t have a problem with that. “Of course, you’re mine.”

 

Jeno sits back up and laughs at the statement, thinking that it’s funny. It’s funnier since he is pouting and acting pretty possessive. Jaemin huffs and fakes annoyance at his reaction, crossing his arms and turning away from him, making him laugh harder.

 

But deep inside, he thinks that it’s the sweetest thing. All along, he thought he’s the only one who has this type of possessiveness towards his best friend. He’s happy that it goes both ways.

*

“ _Ah_ , 2019 is too far.” Jaemin yawns, not bothering to cover his mouth with his hands. He uses both of them to cover Jeno’s hands instead, which are resting on his stomach.

 

The new year countdown is two hours away, and they take advantage of the gaps between the many strangers in the venue. They do not hesitate to go to the front and Jeno instinctively stands behind him once they have found their most comfortable space, eventually hugging him too as more people keep coming.

 

Jaemin’s back is pressed against his now toned chest, and he begins to tease Jeno about it. “Working out, I see.” He squirms in the latter’s grip, keeping his hands warm with his own.

 

Jeno doesn’t say anything and just ignores his teasing, tightening his grip on him as he feels more people trying to push their way to the front. Being ripped does have some perks, he realizes as he feels Jaemin leaning his back on his chest more.

*

Jeno feels like he’s about to cry, and Jaemin is still being cheerful, even if they’re in a hospital.

 

It’s been two months since Jaemin started on treating his back injury, and there are little improvements. That doesn’t mean he is fully healed now; it’s still terrible, still puts his life at risk.

 

After asking for permission from his parents to visit him many times, he finally gets to and now that he is seeing his best friend enjoying his food on a hospital bed, he cannot help but shed a few tears. Jeno doesn’t cry a lot, but when he does, it really means something.

 

“Jeno, I’m alive. I’m eating garlic bread in front of you. I’m good.” Jaemin tries to offer him some of his dinner, but Jeno refuses it. Instead, he takes his glasses off and wipes the tears that never seem to stop flowing every time he looks at the person who means so much to him.

 

He can’t even talk properly. He just takes in Jaemin’s appearance, keeping in mind that he almost lost this boy. He was so close to ending the year not being by his side. For once, the worst case scenario he visualized in his head almost came true.

 

So he can’t hold a conversation, and it’s stupid, because it’s New Year’s Eve and they’re supposed to look back on all the things that they did together as teenagers at the age of sixteen. Jeno eventually ends up sobbing, wanting to reach out to his best friend but is too scared to do so. He might hurt him.

 

But Jaemin ends up holding on to his glasses and caressing his cheek with his free hand, finally not teasing him about being a big crybaby. “You know I wouldn’t leave anyone, right?” He asks Jeno, who’s in the midst of his tears.

 

Jeno’s eyesight is blurrier now thanks to the ceaseless waterworks, but he can tell that Jaemin is not smiling at all. “But who knows what can happen,” He croaks out, letting his inner pessimist show.

 

“I’m not letting this injury get the best of me, Jeno.” Jaemin tells him sternly; hearing him speak so seriously is a rarity. The thumb touching his cheek is no longer felt, and Jeno knows that he will be told off for his negative mindset.

 

“I’m trying my best to get better quickly, because I wanna go out and have fun with you again.” For the first time in a while, Jeno hears frustration in his best friend’s voice, and it’s not frustration directed at him. Jaemin sounds like he wants to beat himself up. “Do you know how much I detest staying here? Do you know how much I hate seeing you and everyone else pitying me because I can’t be out and about?”

 

From here on, Jeno knows that it is his time to comfort him. He sees Jaemin trying to fight the tears making way to his doe-like eyes, breathing heavily, holding in all his anger. This is something so rare because the latter always sees the ray of light in the darkest of times, and at this moment, it’s like he’s about to get consumed by what he chooses to not see.

 

So he quickly wipes his tears, grabs his eyeglasses from him and puts it on. His vision clears and his heart just _drops_ to his stomach upon seeing tears slipping down Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

Jeno, uncharacteristically, tells him, “You’ll get well. I believe in you, I always did.” He kisses his best friend’s forehead, gently filling the spaces between Jaemin’s fingers with his own. “And I still will. I’m not going anywhere too.”

 

“Where the fuck did that character development come from?” Jaemin sobs out in the midst of his tears, looking at Jeno like his face got mutated. What he just said was supposed to ruin the mood, but it gets more sentimental.

 

They both cry harder and make more promises to each other that they definitely will keep, until the clock struck twelve.

*

Eventually, they gave up on the area they were in—it got too stuffy for the both of them. Now, they are in someplace where they can see the fireworks still. It definitely does not have the best view, but what makes it better is that there is literally no one around their area, so they can be as clingy as they want to.

 

Jeno is so close to falling asleep on Jaemin’s lap, even if the bench they’re sitting— _laying_ , in his case—on is beginning to make his limbs ache. He just cannot wait to get the countdown over with. Perhaps his want to sleep early is already a sign of aging.

 

“Jeno, remember when we celebrated New Year last year?” Jaemin asks sweetly, running his fingers through his locks gently. “What happened then was _iconic_.”

 

Jeno feels his cheeks heating up again. He puffs them with his hands. “Nana, _please_.”

 

Jaemin giggles, puckering his lips and leaning downwards, planning to kiss him right at the lips. “I hope we do that more often next year.” He drawls, and makes it sound so suggestive that Jeno just wants to smack him then and there.

 

“Jaemin...we’re not boyfriends.”

 

“And what about it?” Jaemin counters, straightening up and smirking. “You did say that I’m yours last year, and when we were fourteen, I said the same thing!”

 

Jeno sighs heavily, sitting up and distancing himself from his best friend, occupying the other side of the bench. He cringes and looks at anything, anything but Jaemin.

 

“We crossed the line— _many lines_ last year with just that, Nana. I even confessed to you like that.” Jeno cringes even harder, remembering every single thing from that event despite how tipsy he was. “So embarrassing.”

 

“But you told me you loved me.” Jaemin whimpers, pouting again.

 

“I do, and I do _not_ regret saying that. I just wish I could’ve confessed appropriately.” Jeno grumbles and frowns.

 

Jaemin feels the sincerity from his best friend’s grumbling, so he cools down. He kisses his own palm, and extends his arm, pressing it against Jeno’s warm cheek. “Love you too, Jen.”

*

Jeno knows that he is going to regret it. He just knows that going along with Jaemin’s plans for New Year’s Eve is a _very_ horrible idea, especially now.

 

Jaemin is going to be the death of him, he really is. The way he just holds up a bottle of beer with a smile on his face is already making him fear what will happen later on.

 

Despite that, he still goes with it because it is Jaemin that he’s talking about. Once he is set on something, no one else can stop him.

 

That is why they’re in his bedroom, sharing a bottle. Halfway through the drink and they are already giggling—simply, drunk as hell. Jeno already has his glasses off and is fanning himself with his hand all throughout, and Jaemin is prettier now that he isn’t sober.

 

Jeno has bad eyesight but he can tell his best friend’s cheeks are as pink as his newly dyed hair, and he’s still beautiful, if not more. This is what happens when he gets drunk, he gets incredibly sappy and as expected, more honest.

 

He giggles before asking, “Jaemin, can I kiss you?” And afterwards, he hiccups, and then he giggles again. He is beginning to act more childish and Jaemin laughs at the sight, his voice an octave deeper than usual.

 

Jeno hears his heart beating loudly, and his mom often tells him to follow his heart. His heartbeat quickens as he looks at Jaemin again, and the color red taints his neck, cheeks, and ears.

 

So he does follow his heart. Now Jaemin is lying underneath him and he is obviously waiting for the signal to keep going on whatever his drunk self is about to do. Jeno wishes his eyesight wasn’t so bad just so he can appreciate how beautiful his best friend is.

 

Jaemin nods, and from the moment their lips connected, Jeno knew he isn’t going to be so smart about this and be the rational one between the two of them.

 

The beer they have been drinking is the one to blame for the increase in body temperature, but it’s getting hotter now that he has his hands all over his body. Just like his feelings, Jeno is gentle when he bites Jaemin’s lower lip and grips his hips.

 

He doesn’t do so much, afraid that he might be crossing more lines in their friendship but mostly, afraid of hurting his best friend. But Jaemin wraps his legs around his waist, wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer to the point that they can feel each other’s heavy breathing. Jeno is still trying his best to be a gentleman despite being drunk, stopping himself from being animalistic.

 

“More kisses, more hands, _please_.” Jaemin begs, doing anything to actually feel his body close to him.

 

“ _Jeno_ , I want you.”

 

Jeno loses all self-control, throwing all his fears out the window, and kisses Jaemin fervently. The latter whimpers from the intensity of his lips against his, but kisses him back anyway.

 

The room is now filled with the sounds of lips smacking against each other and soft moans coming out of Jaemin’s mouth. The bottle of alcohol is long forgotten. Jeno continues exploring his body with his hands, his touches getting a little rougher.

 

He stops focusing on his lips, opting for a kiss on the forehead as his hands begin kneading the back of his thighs. Jaemin whines, wanting more kisses until he feels Jeno’s hands on his butt, squeezing them just right. The sound that slips through the former’s swollen pink lips is mellifluous and yet, so sensual.

 

Jeno does not realize what he’s doing until he begins sobering up, and sees Jaemin’s doe-like eyes widening with his blurry eyes, along with his cheeks turning the darkest shade of red. He curses under his breath when he realizes that he is squeezing soft skin, and then he gets off of him in the speed of lightning.

 

“ _Shit shit shit_ , Nana, I’m so sorry.” He apologizes and gets up from Jaemin’s bed, about to go out and downstairs, planning to swallow a pitcher of water to cool himself down. What he just did was not cool at all. Sure, he does slap his butt whenever they fool around, but _not like this_.

 

He tries to push away the thought of his best friend having such a soft and perky butt, but he fails. He curses again and he is about to open the door until—

 

“Jeno, wait!” Jaemin calls and he turns around to see that he is sitting down there and leaning against the wall, his lips swollen and as pink as the walls of his bedroom. He looks sobered up too, but mostly sad and disappointed. Jeno wonders why.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

Jeno looks at him, dumbfounded. “Jaemin, I’m your _best friend_! What we just did shouldn’t have even happened!” He runs his hands through his hair, feeling like he is going to lose his mind over making out with his beautiful best friend. He has always wanted to do it, but not in a time wherein they’re drunk and still friends.

 

He isn’t even sure if Jaemin harbours the same feelings as he does.

 

Jaemin frowns, and shakes his head. “Why would that matter?”

 

Jeno sighs, “I don’t want us to be in some _no strings attached_ thing, Nana. You deserve more than that, I—,”

 

“Who said we’d be a fling, Jen?” Jaemin cuts in, sounding slightly hurt now, the usual glow on his face fading bit by bit.

 

Jeno gulps the lump down his throat. He can see his best friend hurting, and he doesn’t stop himself from blurting out what he’s keeping to himself.

 

“Jaemin, I— _I love you_.” It comes out so soft, so emotional and vulnerable that it surprises Jaemin. Jeno feels the regret of saying it out loud coming in waves, and just as he is about to twist the knob open, the former calls him again and he stops moving.

 

Jaemin gets up from his bed and walks past the forgotten glasses and bottle of beer, approaching Jeno casually. The silence is making the once light-hearted atmosphere heavy, and the latter is expecting for things to start going downhill from here, that he has fucked things up and he’ll start 2018 losing his best friend.

 

But Jaemin kisses him on the lips chastely, filled with sweetness that Jeno finds it hard to pull away. He does, reluctantly, and the former hugs him around the waist, resting his face in between the crook of his neck.

 

“I thought I was gonna cry hard for a moment there,” Jaemin mumbles into his neck, and his breath against his skin is making Jeno feel some type of way. “I love you too, Jeno. I really do.”

 

Jeno freezes. Did he just hear that right? He is about to pinch his own arm to see if he is dreaming but Jaemin is suddenly kissing him again and the atmosphere around them is much fluffier, with a hint of unresolved tension from what happened a few minutes ago. He kisses him back just as sweetly.

 

They continue kissing each other for a few minutes, and Jeno is getting brave again, as he gently presses Jaemin’s back against the door. He makes sure to not be too hard on him since he just finished undergoing therapy for his back injury. The latter pulls him in by the hem of his shirt that he is pushing upwards, just so he can feel more of his toned abs underneath the piece of clothing.

 

In the midst of their now sloppy kissing, Jeno bites his earlobe and whispers, “May I continue?”

 

Of course, he is going to ask for his consent. He shouldn’t be the only one loving what they’re doing.

 

“ _Please_ , Jen.” Jaemin whines, and that’s all it took for Jeno to lift him up from the ground. The former wraps his legs around his waist and lets him do whatever he wants, loving every single touch that is setting his nerves on fire.

 

Soon enough, they are back on the bed again kissing the daylights out of each other, but Jeno is sitting on the edge this time around, with Jaemin straddling his lap. His lips now find its way on his pretty best friend’s neck, kissing each part of his skin carefully at first, until he tries nipping and sucking at some spots.

 

Jaemin loves the sting from it, and encourages him to keep going, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. Jeno eventually forms a lot of hickeys that also end up on his collarbones too, but he glances at them momentarily and is still not satisfied.

 

He kisses Jaemin’s mouth again as he pulls his thin shirt upwards, having plans on taking them off. While Jeno shoves his tongue down his throat, he gets the message when he grips his bare sides and kneads them, so he pulls away for a moment and rids of the clothing quickly.

 

“More,” He shyly requests and Jeno immediately complies, gently kissing his shoulders and leaving marks there. As he begins to create more of them on his chest, he breathes out, “ _Mine_.”

 

Jaemin blushes, knowing that his best friend is just as possessive as him. “ _Yours_ ,” He replies eagerly, tilting Jeno’s face back up again with his fingers and reconnecting their lips.

 

After making out a little more, Jeno has his shirt off and is now on top of Jaemin, shamelessly making his hands roam his entire body—even in parts his sober self wouldn’t even dare touch. The latter has his hands clawing down his back, leaving red marks down to his spine.

 

Before they can even go far, they both pull away and catch their breath. Jeno rests his face in the crook of his neck, subtly kissing the spot as he inhales the scent of his best friend’s sweet perfume. He is so close to falling asleep like this but he gets back to reality when Jaemin runs his hands down his arms, then holding his hands.

 

Jeno gets off of him sluggishly and lies beside him, not letting their intertwined hands separate. He feels a little shy, seeing the love bites all over Jaemin’s neck to his chest, knowing that he created those. But the latter smiles at him, and he feels his heart put at ease.

 

“I love you, Jaemin.” He confesses for the second time, letting the drowsiness get to him.

 

“I love you, idiot.”

 

They did not get to stay up for midnight, but they wake up in each other’s arms with terrible hangovers in the next year anyway.

*

Unfortunately, people managed to discover the place that the two of them are in, so it’s gotten slightly crowded. Jaemin doesn’t mind it at all, using it as an opportunity to cling onto Jeno on the bench they’re sitting on. They’re next to each other again, and they snuggle against each other for warmth.

 

For their sake, Jeno wears a watch given by his mom, to check the time. He raises his wrist to check it again, and his eyes widen. There are five minutes left to 2018, no wonder why everyone around them is getting up and leaping from the ground like hyperactive children.

 

Like he’s meant to do it his entire life, he turns to his best friend, who is resting his chin on his shoulder. He is looking at Jeno like he wants to say something, so he coaxes him to do so, by carding his fingers through his brown locks. “What’s on your mind?” He gently asks Jaemin.

 

“You never asked me out on a date. You didn’t even ask me if you could be my boyfriend.” Jaemin pouts, making his eyes look droopy and shinier than ever, and it’s making Jeno’s legs feel wobbly even if they’re still sitting down. “Why?”

 

Jeno opens his mouth, gathering his thoughts together to come up with a comprehensible response. He averts his gaze from his best friend’s orbs, trying to form a sentence that already contains everything he wants to say.

 

“I don’t want to ruin whatever we have right now.” Jeno answers quietly after a moment of deep thinking, still not looking at Jaemin. “You—I mean, what if we don’t work out as boyfriends?”

 

The sound of people cheering fades out between the two of them, and Jaemin just raises an eyebrow at him. The cheeky side of him that Jeno grew to adore wholeheartedly is coming.

 

“You don’t have to worry, _love_.” Jeno tries his best not to squeal upon the affectionate pet name. “You’ve already been my boyfriend from the start.”

 

Jaemin winks and it looks greasy that Jeno grimaces from how disgusted he is.

 

While Jaemin is busy killing time by showering Jeno’s face with gentle and loving kisses, the people around them start the countdown with bright and hopeful gazes directed at the sky.

 

 _Ten_ , Jaemin gets up from the bench, joining the people who are counting down. _Nine_ , Jeno follows suit and catches up to him; when he does, he hugs him from behind, just like earlier. He feels him leaning his back on his chest again.

 

 _Eight_ , Jeno leaves a kiss at the back of Jaemin’s head. _Seven_ , they look up at the evening sky at the exact same time. The latter subconsciously places his hands on top of the other’s, which are resting around his middle.

 

 _Six_ , Jaemin tells him something. Jeno almost didn’t hear it from how loud the people are. “Thank you for the years, Jeno.” _Five_ , he says something else. “I can’t wait to live my first year as an adult with you.”

 

 _Four_ , Jeno tears his gaze from the sky to look at his best friend, who turns around and is now looping his arms around his neck. _Three_ , he utters, “Me too.” Jaemin grins, and he believes that the way his eyes crinkle are equal to that of the fireworks that they, and everyone else, witness every year.

 

 _Two_ , Jeno suggests something he isn’t entirely sure of. “Let’s be boyfriends.” It comes out of his mouth so easily, but maybe it’s Jaemin’s optimism that is taking an effect on him.

 

 _One_ , Jaemin kisses Jeno’s lips, finally. It’s sweet and full of love, just like him. The feeling of his lips against his lingers too, just like his presence through the years.

 

The fireworks come alive, and the explosions aren’t affecting them so much. Jeno is too distracted and too happy kissing the life out of Jaemin to care. Everyone around them screams, “Happy New Year!”

 

They just stay the same amongst every single person, lips passionately moving against each other. It gets too hard to breathe; Jaemin slightly pulls away with hazy eyes, smiling dumbly.

 

“Happy new year to my ugly _boyfriend,_ Lee Jeno!” Jaemin shouts, raising his arms in the air and flailing them around, looking goofy. Jeno laughs, his eyes turning into moon crescents at the sight of his favourite person. “Here’s to a wild 2019.”

 

Jeno nuzzles his nose against his, closing his eyes. He feels his eyeglasses move again, but he couldn’t care less. “Happy New Year to my beautiful, sweet, and loveable _Nana_ , Na Jaemin.” He whispers softly. “I can’t wait to see what this year has in store for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from taylor swift’s New Year’s Day. the fic is inspired by lady gaga’s Is That Alright, from the A Star Is Born soundtrack. please comment something i wanna know your thoughts, it’d mean a lot!
> 
> you can send your reactions too in my twitter (ninthdreamie) or/and in my cc (binominal)! happy new year again uwu


End file.
